Samael
Samael '''is a young summoner-in-training and a chosen of Khalmotep, the goddess of death. His energies are green by the name of '''Viridian Voice. His trademark are very peculiar emerald eyes. He can be considered one of the key characters of Dystopia timeline. He eventually made the drastic decision to fuse together with the sun elemental Sol Paul and his sister Melody who was another summoner, creating a very powerful entity. That entity was Marolos. However, Marolos's spirit fled Samael's body. It became the powerful elemental prophet that would greatly influence The Metropolis. In order to defeat it and the new foes calling themselves Gods, Samael took up the title and name Godhunter. Purged Decades and what is known of Samael's past Samael hails from Strong Oak Village that lies on a hidden cliff west of the Capital of Sepmornia. He has tended to wear village robes. He was chosen by the goddess Khalmotep, as evident by the staff he wielded (Staff of Khalmotep's Chosen). He is considered by spirits and several enemies as a hero and a powerful combatant for defeating Gargarin the Strong Titan that attacked his village. This was when he first summoned his familiar, Adega, and used Link of Destiny. He somehow evoked a trance-like state and communicated with Micoda who had, disturbingly to him, showed no interest in the death of Heart. Before Micoda's defeat at the hands of Shadowguide, he had the intent to discover the secrets of Wolf Tooth Island alongside Arcagus. The influence of Khalmotep Samael lost his memory when Micoda was defeated by Shadowguide. He was in Lanexa with no idea of who he was, but was however helped by Arcagus to remember his original objective. As they had planned, the two of them ventured to Wolf Tooth Island and met the goddess Khalmotep, who understood that the event had caused Samael to suffer from amnesia. She then accepted Samael again as one of her chosen. While the goddess felt apparent dislike towards Arcagus's dark heart, she forgave him. He was taken aback by the sudden act of mercy and chose to follow Samael no matter what. The two of them explored the ruins, defeating the members of an expedition group that had become the guardians of the ruins. An assistant of Khalmotep chose to not do battle with them, and helped in their exploration. The expedition leader, Lutir, was soon the only one left. While Lutir wanted to fight all-out against Samael, the battle was tipped in Samael's favor. He was revealed to serve a man-wolf hybrid creature, Prince Geralinus, who stepped up from the shadows, but did not wish to intervene and watched Lutir fall against the summoner. Prince Geralinus then showed interest in Samael, as he felt they had a connection of some sort, and proposed a duel without summoning techniques. Samael was perfectly aware of all the attacks that Geralinus could muster, forcing the beast to go all-out. Samael's life would have been over had he not subconsciously activated his summoning technique and his overwhelming supernatural power, Link of Destiny. The prince then accepted that there was no way for him to win, as Prince Geralinus had been trained by Rolfen, but Samael had inherent knowledge of the techniques of Micoda, Rolfen's master. The prince accepted the loss of his immortality, thus allowing himself to finally die right then. After the expedition in the ruins, Samael wandered around in Second Universe before reaching the village of Ulfara. There, he received assistance and experienced druidic sleep, which allowed himself to experience some of the memories he had lost to the amnesia, specifically the fight against Gargarin the Strong Titan. He was approached by a cherub-like spirit named Garthiel that had felt his pain during druidic sleep, and invited him to a valley below. Garthiel accepted that Samael was a special summoner and had him confront another spirit, Dreampaw, that had also been awoken by Samael's dreaming. After Samael's victory, Garthiel told that she would also like to join Samael's cause, however she was trapped in an unknown temple near Lanexa, where she was afraid she would be killed by "a very bad man". Samael then went and asked for the help of Arcagus to infiltrate the pyramid temple, and they did. Samael continued on and discovered the leader of the temple explorers, the man known as Lord Petrov. He acted like a madman and attempted to kill Samael, but their battle was interrupted as Samael fell to the bottom of the pyramid and saw Garthiel. He was followed there by hellhounds that he had to face, and Garthiel remained unimpressed with Samael, choosing not to join his quest. The troubles were not behind him and more hellhounds patrolled the pyramid, and Samael had to use his powers of summoning to banish them. Upon doing so, he found that they belonged to the worst kind of summoner: Grex, the elite of the Infinite Legion. Samael searched the pyramid again to find those who helped him and went back to the madman's room, only to find out that the man was not Lord Petrov, but Pettex Petrov, the brother of the hailed explorer, who was apparently stationed at a location called "the city of dreams". He defeated him with the technique Viridian Enlightenment and went to Garthiel, who now felt confident in his ability and joined his cause. They left to find Arcagus's party outside. Now, with Grex's wrath looming, Samael had no choice but to escape the city. He chose to go towards Wolf Tooth Island. On his way there, he met with a monk by the name of Solomon, who had been liberated from the island's curse. He met Lutir at the island, who was interested in helping with his quest. Samael's new plan involved recruiting new allies for a battle ahead, though he wasn't sure what he'd be fighting. They prepared a teleportation circle to reach the faraway Revolution Realm, where they went to talk to Revo. They discussed about Micoda's fall and the link between Samael and Micoda. However, they were interrupted by a party of adventurous souls of the dead seeking to test Samael. The fight would still be ended by Samael's powers over summons, and they submitted to him, giving him the Phantom Key for the city of dreams as a gift and joining him as the summon Vanguard. Revo told that he would be glad to help them and anyone who believed in Micoda in the future, and that they would best be aware of The Clocksmith, a man who was already very aware beforehand of such things as city of dreams. The situation, however, was suboptimal. The ghosts had defeated Revo's guards and made Samael and Lutir look suspicious. It seemed necessary to leave rather than to be interrogated by Infinite Legion. They left towards Dystopia in order to meet Micoda's former allies led by Lord Santes. On the way, they were stopped at the checkpoint but allowed to go through with the intervention of an imposter of Legion's commander Gadais. Believing the intervention to be Khalmotep's doing, they continued to meet Santes and were granted an audience. Before that, The Clocksmith's assistant, Griffin, came to talk to him and asked what was going on. Griffin was simply a proxy for The Clocksmith, who warned that Marudeux was an antagonist they would need to stop from bringing the end of the world. After getting to talk to Santes, the lord understood that the link between him and Micoda. He was surprised by Samael being a chosen of Khalmotep, though he recalled a distant memory from the Purged Decades of such being actually existing. Santes then revealed their secret of The Clocksmith being a mysterious ally and the person known as Vera Evia having been dead. The true identity of the current Witch Queen was Ghejyen the elf. With Ghejyen's aid, Santes formulated a plan to discover the truth going on behind Jan Petrov's activities with the Infinite Legion, and had Ghejyen impersonate Heiger the Chief Investigator in order to find out the location of the elusive city of dreams. Now armed with the knowledge, a man appeared to them and told Samael to introduce him to the others, causing Samael to have Micoda's flashbacks and identify the man as the "decrypter", a man who intervened in Micoda's journey to discover information. He told his real name was Javier and he was an android tasked with missions without apparent purpose, simply fulfilling the tasks given by an unknown master. Yet he had come to a point of self-realization and sought answers by his own hands. As he had analyzed Micoda and become fascinated by his potential as Adocimicoda, he wished to help them if they were indeed trying to help bring him back to life. Journey to the city of dreams They settled that while they had two objectives in very different parts of the world, they'd have to form two groups. One group would head to the secretive site of the city of dreams. One group would have to go to the ends of the Third Universe to resurrect Micoda, possibly challenging Shadowguide as Micoda had done before. Santes's group, consisting of as many battle-hardened top gladiators and some others that he could spare, made preparations to go to Third Universe. Samael ventured with a smaller party towards city of dreams, which they had located through their ploy. The group consisted of himself, Lutir, Ghejyen (in the guise of Vera Evia) and Javier. After getting to the right spot, he used the Phantom Key to allow the group to enter. After getting inside to the empty town, they faced what they called Growing Nightmare. It was a vicious exponentially expanding plant filled with hatred appeared out of the tranquility of city of dreams. It attacked in a straight-forward manner, forcing the explorers to use a lot of strength to deal with it. As they attacked the creature, Ghejyen was badly injured and Javier and Lutir found themselves unable to do much of importance. However, Samael and Revyl could assist in weakening the enemy. It felt as if something had intervened, but suddenly the plant was indeed destroyed by their attacks. They pressed on, and were greeted by a strange figure, a female humanoid earth elemental. She introduced herself to be Leaf, an assistant of Khalmotep. The plant they had destroyed had been an unfortunate experiment of hers that had gone awry, and she was sorry to have caused them trouble. Strangely enough, the town in which they was basically a copy of part of the Millennium Capital, an old and now destroyed realm from the beginning of Micoda's journey. They kept going and Samael experienced a visualization from Soul Voice of what they were up against. It was a lady in red, whom he could recognize to be the powerful enemy who had masterminded siege of Dystopia. The other man was the man called Lord Jan Petrov, except it was a young man and there was no way it could be him. The Petrov they were supposed to be facing soon enough had to be an imposter. The lady in red left to attack the empty streets in a raging inferno of pyromanical red energies, and Samael's group went to hide. She was trying to flush them out of hiding. Knowing that there was precious little they could do, they prepared to do battle with the woman. Samael picked up the conversation between the two of them, leading the group to understand that Ghejyen, who impersonated Vera Evia, was the target of her revenge as a result of a family feud that had resulted in a massacre of her family. Ghejyen confronted the woman, called Lena Meridian, who murderously approached them from the inferno in the steets, and bluntly told her the truth. The shocking realization led Lena Meridian to give up all hope, and she broke into tears as the man feigning to be Lord Petrov walked by her. Samael and the others knew that the man was up to no good. With reasonable space to fight, the imposter Petrov challenged them into an all-out combat, as he despised Lena Meridian's sudden lack of motivation. Strangely enough, the man's arts resembled something old. He could manipulate as many as twenty weapons at a time with his energies. The king of blades was, however, interrupted by a well-timed grenade by the man who had intervened in their battle against Growing Nightmare, the man known as The Clocksmith. This saved Javier from certain death, only knocking him unconscious. The battle developed with Samael and Ghejyen hiding behind an excellent defense. Lord Petrov released his dreaded strength with a darkness-powered vengeful uppercut and killed Lutir. Finally, Javier rose from his unconscious state and revealed the identity of their enemy. It was none other than Blood Waher, old warlord, that they were facing. The vengeful Ghejyen mustered the energy of Light with Samael to land a very powerful attack, Godhand of Dreams, turning the city into ruin while converting its energy into a lethal blow. Waher and Lena Meridian sunk into the pit created by the attack, believed to be dead. Now, with Lutir dead and the realm's energies beginning to twist due to the fall of its master, whose old dreams of grandeur had turned it into a city, they searched for an exit. At the end of the realm stood a tower, which Samael boldly entered. He sensed a power within. It asked what he was looking forward to doing, and Samael, despite not knowing the meaning, answered the cryptic phrase "Escape the dream". In response to the words of Samael, the power within the tower of city of dreams told that it would help. The energies burst out and gave Samael the option of calling upon Sol Paul, the Rising Sun. It was a much more powerful summon than any he had before. Finally, it turned out releasing Sol Paul from its rest unraveled the realm, and they appeared outside in the Stardust Rim. But something was awaiting them right there. Revelations Samael noticed a strange, very large and powerful object in the background. It was a golden ring like that of Adocimicoda's Unmade Ray. It was essentially a sign that Marudeux was nearby and plotting something. Marudeux appeared to them. It explained that the thing that was looming in the horizon was the beginning of the end. Marudeux challenged Samael into a battle of summoners. Samael summoned Revyl and Marudeux called forth a suspicious boulder, which was in actuality the devastatingly powerful Chrocanth. He called Dreampaw to assist on attacking the peculiar summon as well. The battle did not go as Samael expected. Taking note of The Clocksmith's advice, he ignored the rules of engagement and destroyed the enemy summon with the Might of Light rather than dying following the rules. In the end he was saved by The Clocksmith's forbidden technique. In the aftermath of the summoning duel, he analyzed Marudeux and found out that he was actually Herald of the Paradox, an entity seeking the world's eventual rebirth and thus its end. Marudeux, as unemotional as it appeared, suddenly experienced a shock and caused Samael's ally, The Clocksmith, to reveal his true identity as Torpad of Raneba. Understanding the might that Samael held, The Clocksmith publicly announced the truth about himself and the true enemy they would have to face, lying waiting in their invisible flying fortress. While Samael was unsure who he meant, the followers of Phantom of the Apocalypses appeared out of nowhere to assassinate their targets. They were Hadras the Flametongue Dragon and Clairvoyant Seer. Yet their attacks were in vain. Torpad gave him an option to maximize their chances at fighting. He gave Samael the Clocksmith's Timepiece, a powerful artifact with the ability to stop time for a second to allow him to summon whatever he was planning to. Samael named Will of the Universe and the voice of Khalmotep told him that it was not the time. This confirmed that it Will of the Universe and Khalmotep were indeed the one and the same. Instead, a Ring of the Linked Souls appeared in his finger. This confirmed borrowed strength from Khalmotep herself, in order to overcome the enemies who were certainly his worst yet. Marudeux admitted that he would need to get rid of the sun entity at Samael's side, but Samael used his inner strength to activate Link of Destiny and powered the sun up to dominate the combat. Marudeux fled the scene, unable to get rid of the sun. The other enemies also retreated back into their fortress. Samael's group did not intend to pursue towards the invisible fortress, as they did not know of an access point. They retreated to Lanexa and sought out Arcagus, who promised to help them. He crafted runes with his knowledge and embedded them on the surface of Sol Paul. By doing that, the sun could create a burst of flame revealing the entrypoint of the invisible fortress. Samael felt how the sun's power resonated with his entire being and he became a Summoner of Light. Javier mentioned that his master had given a new task to him. It was a very cryptic one, and he did not know why he would do it. It was to burn the library of Sepmornia. The Clocksmith then told that he would go ahead and explore the fortress regardless of whether any others did. They did not disagree. Arcagus chose to stay in Lanexa. They entered the fortress cautiously. Out of nowhere, the darkness that filled the hallways of the fortress got a hold of Samael. It was one of the many traps laid out, and it prevented him from coming any further. He felt powerless and collapsed, becoming apparently comatose. At the same time, Micoda had been saved in a way. He went to the fortress but had to witness the superiority of their enemies. Due to the gap in power, they had to make a quick exit. Micoda and Lutir escaped aboard Griffin, the metamorphous android, taking the comatose Samael with them to safety. As they left, a melody erupted from the fortress's entrance. Samael opened his eyes, as if in a trance, and spoke of a fire that he saw, likely in a vision. Griffin was able to land Micoda, Lutir and the unconscious Samael to the outskirts of Capital of Sepmornia. As they briefly contemplated their next move, the group felt guards approaching. They did their best to stay hidden. The guards found them, thanks to their powerful leader, Captain Rudigar, who sealed Micoda's energies and knocked him out. The very disturbing thing about him was that he wore runes reminiscent of those of Marudeux. Micoda woke up next to Lutir and Samael in the City Guard's cells. They faced their captors' leaders, Vizier Jonus and the operative Wyvern from Infinite Legion. They talked about how they would probably given to Infinite Legion's holding and handed over to Chief Investigator Heiger. However, the strangest phenomenon occurred. Samael rose from his sleep and erupted in a flash of light. It was his latent abilities all bursting out at once. His light transformed the harmless cherub Garthiel into a powerful angel of fire. In a moment, he had broken their cell and assaulted their captors, who managed to flee. Micoda, stunned from the sudden emergence of the young summoner's latent abilities, assisted Lutir in escaping and lost Samael in the process. Knowing they would be the target of a manhunt, Micoda and Lutir fled to the eastern side of the town. They did not know what to do, except one distant possibility. Javier, their ally who perished in the fortress, had received the final task of setting the Library of Sepmornia in flames. Why Javier's unknown master would have wanted it was unknown. However, they did not know what to do next, and decided to fulfill Javier's final wish. Samael gained back his senses and deployed a ruse under a disguise by giving Chief Investigator Heiger false intel that Micoda and the others were headed for the mysterious fortress, Crimson Spiral. In that moment, Micoda suddenly realized that someone powerful had to be acting inside the city, among its three bodies of power (Council of Animor, City Guard and Library of Sepmornia). Suddenly, he experienced Soul Voice's visualization of the mastermind, Vizier Gega, smirking as he told that the manhunt should continue. The man, wearing a crimson hood like Rolfen and Adocim, was undoubtedly the man behind the entire operation of Crimson Spiral. The two of them commenced their plan by setting up charges. However, they had an unexpected observer, a disguised cryptic man appearing similar to Shadowguide who told them they had to leave immediately if they did not want to be caught during the execution of their plan. Yet Lutir was caught moments later by the Head Librarian Al-Cados and knocked out. Unexpectedly, Micoda ran into Shadowguide in the stairs of the building, who once again accused Micoda of something unintelligible, like "accessing too much power". The other Shadowguide-like man leapt from behind them and into the crowd, whose example Micoda decided to follow. As he did, he felt fairly successful in avoiding their pursuers. At the same time, Chief Investigator Heiger had met up with Vizier Gega and decided to proceed inside the flying fortress, Crimson Spiral. Yet, as he encountered Samael in the crowd, the joy was short-lived. Unknown assailants attacked them with special weapons, which appeared capable of sealing away their energies. The two assistants of Khalmotep, Leaf and the unnamed assistant appeared to shield them. Samael threw himself in the path as well, shouting for Micoda to escape. Micoda quickly concentrated and teleported away from the city. Samael eventually woke up in a jail cell. He was there on the bottom level, in the most secure cells for the most dangerous prisoners. He shared it with Lutir, who he was glad to find alive, and a member of a group called The Alchemists. Just two days later, Micoda broke into the prison to break them out, in a successful manner. On their way out, he noticed that someone was quite clearly on their tail, and had written the ever cryptic "Escape the dream" on the wall with prisoners' blood. As they fled, The Clocksmith appeared and helped them escape, proving that he had actually lived through the events of their brief journey into Crimson Spiral. They then decided to head to Samael's village of origin, Strong Oak Village, which lied at the hidden ledge west of Capital of Sepmornia. It was there that they met Melody, a songstress and the sister of Samael. She had tried to contact Micoda several times. Samael found out then that a massive fiery beast had been summoned to the capital and wrecked havoc. It was an enemy that they would surely have to stop. Their most immediate concern was apparently that they wanted to summon forth a "superweapon summon" that would be powerful enough to face all of their enemies. At least, for the time being they would focus on defeating the multi-tailed beast that had devastated the city. However, to summon forth such power they would have to fuse several summons together. In order to complete it, Torpad, Samael, and Micoda with Lutir at his side each ventured into different locations. Samael asked for a lion-like beast called Bashir to help them, and it agreed, but just for the grand purpose. Samael knew Marudeux was coming after him, preparing to kill him off and get rid of Sol Paul to unleash Paradox and with it, the end of the world. He devised a trap, asking for Melody's help and telling her that the only way that his sure-fire plan could work was trapping Marudeux with his own energies, meaning he would basically die to stop Marudeux. '''He gave control of Sol Paul to Melody in order to have the sun's power continue to stop Paradox. In order to set up the trap, she agreed to give the summon Eden to him. They were both a little sad to find their reunion so short-lived, but they both had a strong sense of duty and were adamant to fight to prevent the end of the world. He unleashed a trap and it went off without any problems. Marudeux, who undoubtedly thought about completing the Paradox and succumbing the world to it, ambushed Melody only to find it was a trap. Sol Paul's energies unexpectedly remained in her instead of his brother, protecting her from the attack. Eden, The Uprooted Forest sprang from the ground and swiftly sealed the enemy. But the important part of the plan was that Samael had chosen to sacrifice himself to rid the world of the light-wielding ancient evil, and completed the seal, a stoke of Eden's wood, by getting sealed with his own seal as well. Torpad would then arrive, and Micoda visualized the event of Torpad giving up the sealed duo to Grex, Voice of the Trinity, the infamous enforcer of Infinite Legion. At that time, they had completed preparations and could summon the superweapon summon. The darkness Grex took the interjoined duo to a storehouse by the command of The Trinity, the top brass of Infinite Legion. He was ordered to guard them and he followed orders. However, shortly after they were taken there, they were attacked by a mysterious man that Micoda had faced before. The foe, known as The Magician, proved surprisingly powerful as he stunned Grex in a single blow and took the guarded duo away. While many speculated that The Magician's aim was to release Marudeux and continue to push the world to its end through Paradox, he had more complicated plans to achieve that. He did release Marudeux, but turned his attention towards Samael. It is unknown what exactly The Magician did to Samael, but after his process Samael's chakra channels were infested with miniscule dark crystalized matter that he used to somehow brainwash or manipulate Samael to his side. He had Samael disguise himself with a hooded robe. The Magician left Samael behind while he and his other lieutenants, the resurrected Blood Waher and Devos the Ritualist, suddenly decided to focus on what was their secondary objective: killing the new master of Dystopia. However, the master, a cunning figure known publicly as Diablos, or secretly as Ferengeil, managed to withstand their assault. Rather than fight to the bitter end, The Magician retreated. Samael was already en route thinking he needed help, but The Magician revealed it was more important to his plans that they focused on assaulting the Temple of Falling Sun, at which Micoda's group was planning to activate the "Reverse Dark Tide" and restore everyone's memories about the Purged Decades. It was a project that Micoda's group had greatly prepared for. They were even reluctantly supported by Infinite Legion. By overtaking the process, The Magician was going to further his mysterious goals. It was likely that he would cause the Paradox to emerge. He put Samael at the helm of the operation. The dark summoner brought forth the power of Vanguard. With them, he had them surround and channel a forcefield to block the pyramid from the outside world. As the situation became clear to Micoda's group, The Magician revealed himself and warned all the fighters posted outside that while he was clearly ''"the villain", he was not the man who would fight. Instead, he had Samael exhibit his dark energies and fight Micoda. Samael, his mind completely controlled beyond reason by The Magician, judged Micoda for not stopping the Paradox and entered combat with him. Micoda recognized the man briefly before the spirit of Khalmotep left him in the middle of the combat as Samael's now dark energies were able to manipulate it out of him. Micoda did not understand why it happened, but fought anyway. He clashed with Micoda in a high-power exchange of attacks while two mysterious but separate entities appeared to confront the threat that The Magician posed. One was Planekeeper, a guardian beast from before the Purged Decades who had received the Spirit of Khalmotep. One was a captain from a ship that crashed down from apparently nowhere. The Magician had gone to the center of the pyramid to disrupt the process of Reverse Dark Tide and overtake it to his own ends. However, he was disrupted by the attacks of the captain and Planekeeper. Al-Cados, heading the process in the temple, died at his feet, unable to stop the man, but the attacks of the two of them caused the magnetic storm that The Magician was intending to cause to be limited in scope. He disappeared from the pyramid. Micoda was careful to defeat Samael without killing him. Later, Samael was shown to return to his former self with all his dark equipment and abilities vanishing, only with some unknown black material still remaining in his chakra channels. Ferengeil arrived later as he had also viciously wanted to pursue The Magician. On the way, he had fought a mysterious beast with Brimstone and was delayed because of that. The captain was confirmed to be Eteris by Seleka. It did not still give them any answers as to where he had come from. Samael rested for a while. The others were headed to Revolution Realm, where they fought Marudeux again. Marudeux's final battleground At one point, Melody understood that Marudeux was heading to Dystopia. She noticed that Micoda and his allies had little clue about where to go, so she decided to use her powers as a summoner and summon Ferengeil, the Infernal Fox to the battle arena. The summoning drew Micoda's attention and they rallied to the scene, as did Samael's group. They were ready for the final battle against Marudeux and his dark summon, Siegmund. Samael fought against Marudeux again as a battle of summons, and it was the traitorous Garthiel facing off against Chrocanth. The powerful summons were mutually destroyed in a clash. Finally the battle turned into a clash of Marudeux versus Melody and Samael, but Micoda appeared and struck against the Herald. Marudeux revealed a trump card: the Herald's master plan had all along been to gather them here. With their combined efforts, Marudeux was driven to a corner where it had to use its last resort against them. Revealing his master plan, he used the special material, Dream Dust, which was used to construct the arena. He would use the battle arena as Bridge of Tomorrow, technically an airship, to bypass the security of Crimson Spiral by flying straight inside it. He used it to transform the arena into a road in flight, ''but only carried Samael, the chosen of Spirit of Khalmotep, to a final duel. Samael decided to summon forth Sol Paul, but at this time he would discover a horrifying truth. His sister, Melody, was summoned instead. '''What it meant was that Melody had actually continued the legacy of protecting the world against Paradox after Samael's supposed death by becoming the vessel of Sol Paul. Samael refused to lose, and committed into an all-out plan that Micoda had successfully performed long ago. It was a drastic decision to defeat Marudeux. He chose to fuse together with Melody, and become one with her and Sol Paul to form a wraith-like masked entity wearing an emerald cloak. This entity, Marolos, was a truly powerful elemental, a cloaked being capable of crushing Marudeux's Paradox-based attacks. It fought and defeated Marudeux with its powerful energy attack, Life's Flash. As the battle was over and they returned to their former selves, Marudeux made one last attempt to stop them. As the last act, Marudeux showed that he would still stop them if they did not know who awaited them. Samael answered honestly that he assumed it was Welkere, which was the right answer, and Welkere greeted them, telling them that the Bridge of Tomorrow was a move that would absolutely guarantee them the victory if there could ever be one. As they made it into Crimson Spiral, Melody felt a most disturbing and crippling sensation arise. Even worse than what she had endured by turning herself into a vessel of Sol Paul, there was a growing need inside her to fuse back, as if she was losing her own mind. Samael agreed that there was nothing they could do and they formed back into Marolos to fight the guardian of the fortress, Catastrophe the peerless swordmaster. For events concerning their fusion afterwards, see Marolos. Birth of the Godhunter At the same time that Battle for Humanity's Future raged on the skies, the champion of Khalmotep known as Heart defeated Marolos and sealed him inside crystal for years to come. One day, Samael woke up from the sleep in the crystal, thinking that Marolos inside him might have been subdued for good. He was wrong. During an otherwise ordinary night, Samael's energies went completely out of control. Out of him bursted the spirit of the subdued Marolos, the elemental which was ready to part ways with Samael. It left, with Samael remaining alone to ponder his fate with Melody and Sol Paul no longer by his side. He was approached by a man called Sir Segon, a heroic man who had served The Clocksmith. He was ready to mentor Samael if he desired it. Samael agreed, and he was taught the style of "supernatural hunter", looking forward to one day facing Marolos. One day, Sir Segon was attacked by an entity serving Chronos, God of Time. Its name was Wae'th, the Time Stopper. Samael helped to defend his mentor from the attack, but it used time-space manipulation to land a devastating hit on Samael, costing him his eyesight. However, Samael could still fight, and killed Wae'th. He bent the metallic corpse of the killed Wae'th, the Time Stopper. It became his new bow, Bow of Newfound Purpose. As a blind archer, he would rely on his ability to detect with his chakra rather than his eyes. His green energies had been lost, his system purified of everything old. Instead, they were white as snow. As a hunter of the supernatural that could no longer be recognized as his old self, he took up the title and the name "Godhunter". He perfected a technique called Mark of the Godhunt to analyze the power of the group of Gods that Wae'th had served. He identified two targets that he ultimately wanted to kill: Garastav, the Hand of Gods; and the supreme elemental Marolos in order to liberate his old allies. He showed up during Rise of Corporations timeline to kill Chronos, God of Time after destroying Stone Guardian of the Eternal Path to obtain Keystone of Timeless Shrine to access his shrine. Once Micoda had awoken, Godhunter entered caves in which Milatha, God of Passion was worshipped. He succeeded in gaining the trust of two priestesses to sneak up on the god's sanctum. However, one of them turned out to be the goddess herself, who managed to attack her but missed, killing the priestess instead. Godhunter achieved killing her by being faster and smarter, and returned to his lair to heal his wounds. He has used the essences of the killed gods to power up something called Pool of Fates. After the terrorist attack on Main Square, Godhunter tracked down the culprit behind the attack. However, the culprit's power was overwhelming. The culprit was a seemingly human entity that called itself Jacquathi, God of Punishment. Samael did challenge him into a duel, only to be severely wounded and near death. However, Sir Segon detected his pain and rescued him. At this time Sir Segon was possessed by Spirit of Khalmotep. He was able to heal Samael just in the nick of time, stabilizing him. He hid out with Samael for a while, with the Spirit learning his true identity and motivation.Category:Characters Category:Characters